


Of All the Horrid Things

by artemistheacegoddess



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Lesbians Die, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, but giving the warning anyways, i had a sad thought and then this was made, no beta we die like archival assisstants, not major, this is an angsty s5 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemistheacegoddess/pseuds/artemistheacegoddess
Summary: Jon and Martin finally make it to the Tower
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/ Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 13





	Of All the Horrid Things

The tower loomed above them, watching them. Martin could feel it taking apart every piece of who he was and categorizing it. Every part of him was laid bare for this outsider to see. He felt reduced to the barest essentials of being. Then, Jon grabbed his hand and the intensity faded. In front of them was an unassuming door, with a stylized eye drawn in the center. Jon opened it and they entered to face the man who had ruined everything.  
The steps inside were tall and curved up the tower, beyond Martin’s sight. Without speaking they began the climb each one steeling themselves preparing for the confrontation ahead of them. Martin felt the cold steel of the gun in his waistband. He had grabbed it, when they were in Slaughter territory, just in case. He hated having it, but then he and Jon wouldenter a new domain, and Jon would smile. His smile was full of horror and awe and, most frighteningly, pride. It had taken Martin a while to place that gentle pride, but one he did, he gripped his gun tighter. He wasn’t afraid of Jon. He knew the man would never hurt him, but he also knew that Jon had grown used to this world of horror, and he might not want to go back. So Martin held his gun close, in case Jon wouldn’t kill Elias, and he had to. He hoped he was wrong. He hoped he wouldn’t need to pull out this gun, but he ran his finger across the trigger anyway.   
The door at the top of the steps was a simple door, almost exactly the same as the one at the bottom, but this time the eye carving was detailed and photo realistic. Martin swallowed his fear, and turned the handle. The door creaked open, and he walked in warily, scanning the room.   
It was a small room, and most of the walls were taken up by full length glass windows. Against the opposite wall was a throne. It wasn’t overly extravagant, but it clearly was made for a ruler. It was made of deep brown wood, with gold embellishments, and green velvet on the seat. There was no one sitting in it. Martin began to glance frantically around the room for places Jonah could be hiding, but he just wasn’t there.  
He whipped around to face Jon, “Where is he?”  
A wave of understanding and horror washed over Jon’s face, “He’s gone.”  
“Well, let’s go find him. We made it here didn’t we?”, he said his voice cracking through his fervent denial  
“No, Martin, he’s dead. He was obliterated the moment the fears came into this world.”  
“He- he can’t just be dead, Jon! How will we fix this?”, he was desperately avoiding the only other solution.  
Another wave of emotion passed over Jon. Understanding, horror, devastation, anger, fear, sadness, then a gentle acceptance.  
“Martin. It’s me. I am not the Archives or the Archivist. I am the Overseer. The One Who Sees From Above. The King of a Ruined World.” A tear began to roll down his cheek as he spoke.  
Martin felt the cool metal of the gun against his skin. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat.   
“Jon…”, he began, but Jon cut him off.   
“Martin, it’s all clear now. The only way to fix this- Martin, you have to kill me.”, he was no longer crying, but his eyes pleaded with Martin.  
Martin pulled the gun out. It was smaller than he remembered. He didn’t want to kill Jon- he couldn’t kill Jon. Could Jon even die? His mind was racing, trying to find another solution, to race against an all-knowing clock. The eyes! If he shot the eyes- No, this was Jon he was talking about. He wouldn’t shoot Jon. But then he looked down at the man he loved, and knew this would be a mercy. Jon would never be able to live with all this pain, and fear on his conscious. But how could Martin live without Jon? Couldn’t he be selfish just this once? The world had taken so much from him, could he bear to lose Jon too? Even as he thought these things he knew he couldn’t. He’d always been selfless, and he wasn't about to change now.  
He raised the gun. Jon looked with despair and elation mixing rapidly, and as Martin squeezed the trigger-  
“I love you, Martin”  
Two shots rang out across the world, and at that moment there was silence. The world held its breath to see what would happen. The only noise was heard as Martin fell to his knees sobbing.   
“I love you too”  
He held Jon’s body, his ruined eye sockets spilling blood that mingled with Martin’s tears. Martin sat there crying for what could have been days. Eventually, he found himself on the dirt, with no idea of how he got there. He felt empty, like there was nothing left for him. He felt the tendrils of lonely fog begin to wrap themselves around him, when a hand found his shoulder. He looked up to see Georgie, looking down at them tear quietly streaming down her cheeks. Holding her hand, was Melanie holding The Admiral. The three of them sat together in silence, Melanie comforting Georgie. Eventually, Daisy came. Her desperate, howling cries belied her despair for the man who pulled her out of two entities. Basira behind her choking on her quiet sobs. The five of them figuring out how to mourn the man that had brought them together, splintered them apart, only to bring them back together in death.

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh sad times...


End file.
